A refrigerator is an apparatus for storing food at a low temperature. A refrigerator includes a freezer compartment configured to store food at a relatively low temperature and a refrigerator compartment configured to store food at a relatively high temperature compared to the freezer compartment.
Cold air supplied to the freezer compartment and the refrigerator compartment may be generated by a heat exchange with a refrigerant. The refrigerant may exchange heat with air by repeatedly circulating through a refrigeration cycle of compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation. The air heat-exchanged with the refrigerant may be supplied to the freezer compartment and the refrigerator compartment by a circulation fan to store food at a desired temperature in the refrigerator.
An evaporator, which is one element that performs the refrigerant cycle, may remove heat from surrounding air to cool the surrounding air. During this process, a condensate condensed according to a change in temperature of the surrounding air may be generated on a surface of the evaporator. The condensate may be collected by a drain pan and be discharged to the outside through a drain member or be moved to a machine compartment to be evaporated.
The drain member may include the drain pan mounted at one side of an inner case at which the evaporator is installed and a drain hose connected to the drain pan to guide the collected condensate. An insulator may be foamed at an outside of the inner case at which the drain member is disposed. When the insulator is being foamed, the drain member needs to be fixed while being assembled to the outside of the inner case so as not to move.